A preferred embodiment of the present invention relates generally to electronic amusement devices and systems. More particularly, the preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to amusement devices having a motherboard that is swingably attached to the amusement device to provide easier access for service and repairs.
Amusement devices having electronic games for computers and touchscreens or other types of amusement devices are generally known. Amusement devices, such as game machines that allow a user to select games from a video display are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,787 (“Itkis”), U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,717 (“Houriet, Jr., et al.”), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,799 (“Houriet, Jr., et al.”). Each of the three (3) patents are incorporated herein by reference and show touchscreens for making a game selection from a menu of games. Such game machines or amusement devices typically operate upon input of currency (i.e., coin, token, paper money, credit/debit cards, player cards or the like) and are installed in locations such as bars, restaurants, airports, shopping malls, video arcades, casinos, or the like.
It is desirable for the touchscreen amusement devices to have a relatively small footprint. Though the footprint is preferably reduced, the amusement devices typically incorporate a large number of electronic components within their footprint and/or external housing. The density of the components arranged inside the amusement device housing makes on-site service, upgrading and repair of the amusement device challenging. For example, to minimize the amusement device footprint, the motherboard is typically installed perpendicular to the housing, making it difficult for a technician to access components on the face of the motherboard without removing the motherboard from the housing or somehow exposing the motherboard to the technician for access, repair and/or upgrade of the motherboard.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an amusement device having an easily accessible and serviceable motherboard. It is further desirable to provide a swinging motherboard that can be accessed by the technician without disassembling the amusement device. It is also desirable to design, develop and deploy an amusement device with a movable motherboard therein, wherein the motherboard is positioned to preserve space in a closed position, but is movable to an open position, wherein access for repair, service and/or upgrade of the motherboard is relatively simple for the technician through a service opening in the housing.